This proposal is to get support from NIH for travel fellowships to the 10th triennial meeting of the International Basal Ganglia Society (IBAGS) run by Dr. James Tepper and Dr. Elizabeth Abercrombie. The purpose of the IBAGS meeting is to advance the understanding of the structure and function of the normal and diseased basal ganglia, to bring together researchers from countries from all over the world and from multiple scientific disciplines working on various aspects of the basal ganglia, and to inform the general public of results and implications of current research in this area. The meeting generally attracts between 175 and 300 participants (although one of our goals for this meeting is to increase the size of the society and the meeting slightly. There are no concurrent sessions;thus no one needs to decide between two competing sessions. All the sessions are held in one room so there is no need to move around from place to place. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The International Basal Ganglia Society meeting is to advance the understanding of the structure and function of the normal and diseased basal ganglia, to bring together researchers from countries from all over the world and from multiple scientific disciplines working on various aspects of the basal ganglia, and to inform the general public of results and implications of current research in this area.